In recent times, an insert has been invented that dispenses medicine into the eye at a controlled rate. Such timed-release, medicinal inserts are placed within the eye, and generally rest under the eyelid. When the medicine in the insert is exhausted, the insert is removed from the eye, and a fresh insert is inserted. One such insert of the aforementioned type is called an Ocusert, manufactured by Alza Pharmaceuticals, Division of Alza Corporation, Palo Alto, Calif.
At present, the recommended way of placing the above insert into the eye is by pulling the lower eyelid down with one hand, while placing the insert into the eye with the finger tip of the other hand. To remove the insert, the recommended procedure suggests pinching the insert between the thumb and forefinger of the hand, and pulling the insert from the eye.
While may users of the insert find the above procedures fairly convenient, many others do not. Because of the natural reflex action of the eye to approaching foreign bodies, the movement of the hand towards the eye in placing or removing the insert is usually accompanied by traumatic twitching. Thus, many people find it difficult to use the insert, and in fact quite a few can never adapt to its use.
The present invention seeks to provide an instrument that will greatly facilitate the placement or removal of the insert, so that practically all potential users can easily adapt to its use. In addition, the inventive instrument will be found to be quite useful by doctors and ophthalmologists when first acquainting their patients to the use of the insert.